


Stars

by Sousukex



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, I Tried, M/M, Sad, i cried, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousukex/pseuds/Sousukex
Summary: Jumin was never one to see the artistic things in life, nor did he see the appeal of the night sky, and it never bothered him... Until Jihyun shows him something beautiful... And when that person is taken from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what you guys I cried while I wrote this so if you cry then you aren't alone. This fic was inspired by one of my most favorite songs, "Miracles" by Two Steps From Hell. 
> 
> Link for song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzq6Q-43Tpc 
> 
> Anyways, sorry if it's short, I tried...
> 
> Here is kind of what I imagined Jumin and Jihyun looking at: (copy and paste idk how to do links) http://www.wallpaperinhd.net/file/3489/2880x1800/stretch/galaxy-(1920x1200)-wallpaper-3.jpg

The stars. They were something that Jumin had never paid attention to before, but now... They were the only thing he wanted to see. Too bad he couldn't stare at them forever. But life is just disappointing like that, isn't it? He sighed, the pain in his chest not having left for multiple days now. How long had it been? The funeral was only the day before... So he hadn't been gone for too long. It felt like ages though, so I guess that's what happens when you lose someone you love. 

 

Jumin's sight blurred with tears once more, the starry sky above him becoming a blob of darkness and white-blue color. He sighed sadly and rested his head on the hood of the car. He'd driven himself this far, wanting to be alone. Of course it was a surprise to the others that Jumin would drive such a long distance, especially since he'd given no explanation and given Jaehee the rest of the week off. 

 

The dark-haired male closed his eyes, a tear sliding out of his eye as the memory flooded his mind.

 

_That smile. It had been the main reason that Jumin had agreed to let Jihyun drive him all the way out here. "I promise that you'll love it, Jumin, and you won't ever forget it." That had been what his friend had told him. Jihyun convinced him that he would see why people loved to stargaze and admire the night sky._

 

_The two young men, being at the age of twenty-two, hadn't even bothered to tell their families where they were going. Not that Jumin's father would have sincerely cared anyway. Jihyun's voice caught his attention, bringing his eyes back into focus on that smile once more. "Jumin, when I stop the car and turn off the headlights, get out. Okay?" Jihyun glanced at Jumin, to which Jumin nodded. The car slowed to a stop in the middle of a field, no man-made lights were anywhere in sight. Jihyun turned off the car and the headlights, opening his own door as Jumin did the same._

 

_Immediately, Jihyun crawled onto the hood of the car, lying back as his blue eyes went up towards the sky, his mouth open slightly in amazement. Jumin slowly moved to sit beside Jihyun, then looked up as well, his expression confused as to why Jihyun was making that face. A small gasp left Jumin's lips as he laid eyes on the sky. The stars shone brightly down on them, too many to even imagine counting. Some were jumbled together and others were further apart, and if you had enough imagination, part of it even looked like smoke curling through the sky. It was beautiful, with no clouds to cover any of it up. "It's been so long since I was able to do this." Jihyun's soft voice came from beside Jumin._

 

_He looked at his friend, who was still staring up at the sky. Jumin felt something in his chest as he studied Jihyun's features. The bright hair, the lively eyes, his somewhat prominent jawline... His lips... They looked so soft and untouched. "Jihyun?" Jumin spoke, his voice quiet. The blue eyes peeled themselves from the sky, meeting Jumin's own gray ones. "Yes?" He smiled at Jumin. The male's breath hitched, and the feeling in his chest flourished. He couldn't stop himself from moving closer and bringing his lips to Jihyun's. The other male tensed at first, but eventually relaxed into the kiss. They pulled away, Jihyun smiling brightly and Jumin giving him a look full of love. "Thank you." Jumin said._

 

And that had been it, that was how Jumin had come to love not only the night sky, but also everything he had with Jihyun. Their relationship, which had done nothing but grown from that point onward, had abruptly ended a few days ago. Jihyun had been hit by a car that had lost control while walking to his studio. The studio that Jumin was now going to run alone, and keep any and all of Jihyun's photography that was inside. 

 

Jumin sighed and smiled softly, more tears streaming down his cheeks as he opened his eyes and watched the stars. "Thank you, Jihyun... For everything." He said quietly. A gentle breeze ruffled Jumin's hair just after he spoke, causing him to laugh lightly. "I love you too." He mumbled, his eyes closing once more.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> I am crying??? Are you crying??? I am... This is my new favorite work. I just love these two SO MUCH.
> 
> *listens to song 500000000 before and after this*
> 
> Surprise, surpise the song has no words but it's honestly beautiful af


End file.
